User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi era's
I’ve done this once and I’m doing it again. Okay so though out Degrassi we have had era’s everyone agrees with that right? Okay well I don’t want to start any fights but this is my opinion on the eras. Season 1 Ashley era: '''I think the Ashley era was good, but not the best. She had good storylines but some of them were kind of kiddish. '''Season 2-6 Emma era: It was good but as time went Emma’s character got boring to me. I think after season 5(her eating disorder) they kind of ran out of good storylines for her, her freshmen year at college were the worst. Her plots in college were dull and boring. Now I know a lot of people disagree with that but that’s my opinion. Season 7 Spinner/Darcy era: This era was very good it was filled with A+ storylines. Darcy/Spinner are what made season 7 my favorite season. There wasn’t one time with them where I felt board. There storylines in season 7 were dark and perfectly planed out. Season 8 Mia era: The worst era of them all. Mia’s storylines were okay but they just weren’t A+ material like the Spinner/Darcy plots were and Mia’s plot seemed unreal in a way. I mean I know teenagers can become models and all. But it just didn’t seem real with Mia. Terry’s molding plot in season 3 seemed a lot more real then Mia’s in season 8. Season 9 Peter/Alli/HollyJ. era: Peters plot were better than Mia’s a lot better but they still weren’t A+. I think the writers could’ve done better with Peter. I liked Alli’s plots and Holly J’s were okay but they all centered on Declan. That’s all I have to say about this era. Season 10 Clare/Eli, Holly J/Sav era: Amazing I loved this era almost as much as season 7. Clare’s and Eli’s messed up romance. Holly J.’s health/money issues. Sav’s drama and his and Holly J.’s relationship. A- material. Season 11 Part One Bianca/Drew, Holly J. era: '''LOVED! But one thing I don’t like is how Bianca didn’t get a lot of episodes after Season 11 Part One she has the potential to be better then Darcy. I loved the also messed up romance Bianca and Drew had. I loved Holly J.’s helath issues and adoption storyline. '''Season 11 Part Two Krew/Dricana era: I loved Katie’s drug issues, Drew’s cheating and Bianca trying to change her ways. This part of season 11 is my second fav season. I think all the plots in season 11 part 2 were A+ storylines. Season 12 Part One Drew era: 'DREW!!!!!! :/ What about Marisol/Mo or Owen they barley have any plots! Hell Owen hasn’t had a plot ever since Anya left. He had a lot of plots in part one. I wanna see some Marisol/Mo, Bianca, Imogen, Jake, Dallas and Owen! Those are the characters that need work before they leave! Katie, Drew, Eli and Fiona are all developed very well. If you ask for my opinion Drew is overly devolved! I mean I don’t mind if Eli, Fiona, and Katie are on every once and a while. But Drew was on every week almost! But I have to say it’s better than the Mia era. Now I don’t hate Drew but for real but Marisol, Mo, Owen, Imogen, Bianca, Dallas and Jake need to be more development before the leave. Drew's gang plot in Now or Never was genius and it gave him a lot of development they could have used the concussion as more development, but they don’t really focused on that. That’s something that would make his plots better. If Drew is around for like 5 season’s I don’t care unless he gets plots in every episodes, now come on if you’re going to give him plots do good ones! '''Season 12 Part Two Adam era: '''I love this era it was amazing! I would give this A+ it is differently almost better then season 7! I just loved Adam’s real storylines. I loved the romance of him and Becky and how he started volleyball and just everything. It was really good. '''Season 12 Part Three TBA ' '''Season 13 TBA: '''Hopefully Cam/Maya or Tristan/Tori So do you guys agree with me? Disagree? I made this blog so I could know your options about each era. '''Emma era: Spinner/Darcy era: Mia era: Peter/Alli/Holly J. era: Clare/Eli, Holly J./Sav: Bianca/Drew Holly J era: 'Drew era: ' 'Adam era: ' Who do you think it will be for season 12 part 3 and season 13? 'And plz no fighting! We can have different things to say! Thanks. ' Category:Blog posts